Toopy and Binoo
Toopy and Binoo is a secondary-animated Canadian television series broadcast by Treehouse TV, Télé-Quebec, and produced by Spectra Animation has since become Echo Media. The television series has currently changed to a live-action television show titled [[Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom|'Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom']]. The second show title was titled [[Toopy and Binoo: Funny Friends|''Toopy and Binoo Funny Friends]]. A remade version was titled [[Toopy and Binoo and You!|Toopy and Binoo and You!]], but has been removed from '''Treehouse TV' in 2011. Yet, this one is the only Toopy and Binoo series to be rerunning season two (Captain You, Magic You and Fabulous You only, aired in 2009) since it doesn't air the first twenty-six episodes of season one and the season two mini-movies. The show has also got itself a third season that premiered on April 7, 2019. Format Toopy and Binoo is an animated series based on the popular books created by Dominique Jolin. Toopy is a funny, friendly, optimistic, impulsive mouse whose insatiable zest for life is matched only by his love for his best friend, Binoo. Binoo is a lovable cat who is logical, sensible, and thinks before he acts. Binoo is devoted to his best friend Toopy. The characters are charming and endearing. The kindness, respect, and gentle aspects of childhood friendship are emphasized as the friends explore and discover the world around them with their colorful adventures. Toopy and Binoo allows for learning in a non-didactic manner. Individual segments are approximately five minutes in length, but are frequently grouped together as one thirty-minute episode, both on television and DVD releases, and, the 30 minute episodes have other characters talk besides Toopy. There are also short 2-minute episodes that are seen on the website in Season 2, where, there are either Magic You, Captain You, or, Fabulous You segments, featuring Toopy and Binoo as space captains, fairies, or, as superheroes who make things right by using magic Toopy sometimes ends it by doing the same thing that's wrong on himself which he doesn't even notice, and, they use the magic wand from Godmother Toopy, explore things in their house and pretend to find out what they are, and, Binoo sometimes reveals what they are, such as a pillow, where, they use the same uniforms they had in Strange New World, but, instead, the object they find is the entire form of the planet, and, help their friends when they have nothing to play with by playing games they can use with themselves. They use the same uniforms they had in Super Toopy, but, Binoo looks a lot like Super Toopy, also. The segments encourage viewers referred to in the show as Magic You, Captain You, or, Fabulous You to participate in the adventures and use their imaginations. Each DVD that has two half-hour specials has two of each of these three short mini-episode adventures, starting in this order Magic You, Captain You, and, then, Fabulous You. Co-produced with Spectra International Distribution and Spectra Animation, produced in association with Treehouse TV, Tele-Quebec and Radio-Canada. Produced with the participation of the Canadian Television Fund, Quebec Film and Television Tax Credit, Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Credit, the Bell Broadcast and New Media Fund and the Shaw Rocket Fund. Characters Toopy Toopy appears to be a slightly obese gray anthropomorphic rat with big round eyes. He has 2 round ears and a small black round nose. His head is very long and he has a skinny neck. His eyebrows appear to float and he has very thin arms. He wears a yellow and red striped T-shirt and no other clothing. He is stout and has very short legs and long feet. The fur near his nose is pink, same as the insides as the ears. He has 3 fingers on his hands and a small mouth. His voice sounds like a 14 year old Canadian male and he uses funny names for exotic creatures, ingredients, and certain objects like "Boo-boo-be-gone" for a band-aid, Wapapabooboo Tea, Bippity Bap, and Zippery-Zip. He appears to be approximately 16 years old but his age is unknown. He is also very big in size due to Binoo being smaller than him. Binoo Binoo appears to be a shrunken white kitten at age 4 to 5. He as a pink nose, small pointy ears, and a large smiling mouth. He has a skinny neck and a dotted line going down his neck and belly. His hands have no fingers and his feet have no toes. His tail is very thin and long. He can't talk so he sounds like a piccolo for his voice. He also doesn't wear clothes. Networks * Treehouse TV formerly aired the first thirty episodes from both seasons one and two of the show from 2005 to 2018, rerunning the second season's seventy-eight short episodes since 2007 * Télé-Québec (2005-Unknown) Episodes Episode overview Season 1 (2005) Episodes which need their segments in bold. # Tiger Binoo/Flying Hat/Giant Footprints/Pyjamas/Sock Safari # The Castle/Ballooning/Soapy Toopy/Topsy Turvey/Dusteroos # Story/Invisible/Night Light/Peanut Butter/Tickle # RaceThe Big Race/ Red / Strange World /Where's Patchy PatchPatchy-Patch / Sneezing # Camp Out / Letter / Pet Palace / Colour / Meatball # Knows Everything / Diaper / Jack 'N Box / Backpack / Maze # Seasons / Gone Fishin'/ Train / Godmother / Raspberries # Eggheads / Bistro Binoo / Magic Mirror / Abracadabra / Bed # Gopherville / Nose / Soapy Toopy / Genie / Smooch # Song and Dance / The Big Race / Little Red Binoo / Duckling / The Seven Binoos # Funny Bunny / Eggheads / Mud Cake / Flying Hat / Storm in a Bottle # Pumpkin / Monster / Happy / Raspberries / Godmother # Train / Story / Tiger Binoo / Magic Mirror / Pyjamas # Christmas Eve / Santa Toopy / Snowflakes / Toopy's Present / The Seven Binoos # Jungle Toopy / Play Clay / Robot Doctors / Big Parade / On and Off # Puppet Show / Space House / Bubbles / Toopy Goes Bananas / Duckling # Sparkle Binoo / Toopy's Surprise / Sky Friends / Binoo's Birthday / Binoo's Island # Sock Puppet / Magic Marker / Rockin' Toopy / Cinder-Binoo / Cloud Gazing # Ant Mimi / Rockin' Toopy / Snowglobe / Great Goo Goo / Storm in a Bottle # Recess / Land of the Lost / Superball / Keyhole / Invisible Dog # Treasure Hunt / The Big Blue / Gargantua / Under the Bed / Magic Bowl # The Three Bears / Where's Binoo / The Lost Bear / Binoo's Letter / Camp Out # Nose / Whoosher / Worm Circus / Moon / Gopherville # Fishin' / Super / Knows Everything / Baby Toopy / Wand # Water Wings / Topsy Turvey / Dreamland / Treehouse / Bistro Binoo # Song and Dance / Little Bo / Cuckoo / Land of Colours / The Castle Mini-Movies (2007) # Binoo the Brave # Big Bad Christmas # Binoo's Tall Tale # Rock-A-Bye Bear # Toopy's Halloween # The Hiccup Hunters Other versions Toopy and Binoo and You! (2006) See the Toopy and Binoo and You! article. Toopy and Binoo: Funny Friends (2006-2010) See the Toopy and Binoo: Funny Friends article. Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom (2013) See the Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom article. Category:Shows Category:TV Show Category:Treehouse TV Shows Category:Article stubs Category:Media Category:Toopy and Binoo Category:Television series by Spectra Animation Category:2005 Category:2007 Category:2006 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Shorts Category:Television programs based on children's books Category:Tele-Quebec Shows Category:Societe Radio-Canada